The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling electrical energy. Specifically, the apparatus has a manually operated control member which is rotatable about an axis and movable along the axis.
A known apparatus has a manually operated control member which is rotatable about an axis and movable along the axis. Electrical contact elements are fixed to move with the control member for rotational and axial movements. Specifically, all of the contact elements rotate during rotation of the control member and all of the contact elements move axially during axial movement of the control member.